Small Form
by narnialuver
Summary: After their return from Neverland Henry is looking through his mothers book of spells and accidentally turns her into a five year old. How will the town of Storybrooke deal with the Evil Queen in her small form?


So this story is similar to others but I just wanted to put my own spin on it. I don't really know how long this story will go on but if I get enough good response then who knows what might happen! Enjoy reading!

Snow sat on the couch and sighed. Neverland had been tiring and she was oh so glad to be home. She was just about to take a sip of her hot chocolate with cinnamon when the quiet apartment was interrupted by the sound of the phone. She got up and walked over to the holder and picked it up.  
"Hello?" She said into the receiver.  
"Hi Mary-Margaret?" Henry said. Snow noticed that he didn't sound happy.  
"Yes, Henry what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Do you think you could come over for a minute?" He asked cautiously.  
"Of course I can Henry. Is everything alright?" She asked again.  
"Um not really. It's better if I explain it to you in person." He said. Snow nodded into the phone.  
"Ok Henry I'll see you in a few minutes." She said.  
"Oh and Mary-Margaret? Bring some little girl clothes." Henry said. Little girl clothes? Snow was confused.  
"Henry?" She said.  
"Please?" He said. Snow sighed.  
"Well alright." She said.

Henry stood outside and watched as Mary-Margaret pulled up to the house. Henry sighed in relief when he saw her get out of the car with a bag of clothes.  
"Henry what's going on?" She asked. He shook his head. "Just, come with me." He led her inside and into the living room where on the couch sat a five year old little girl. She was a brunette and currently had a scowl on her face.  
"You called her?!" The little girl shrieked.  
"Aw look at you!" Snow said clearly oblivious to the comment the girl had made.  
"She's the only person I could think of." Henry said defensively. Snow picked up the child and the little girl let out a startled gasp.  
"Ms. Blanchard put me down now! I will have you FIRED! Need I remind you that I am the MAYOR!" Now it was Snows turn to gasp.  
"Regina?" She said. She noticed that the little girl did look a lot like her step mother. Especially since she was angry. The little girl turned her head to look at Henry.  
"You didn't even tell her? Oh you are so grounded young man." Henry groaned and sat on the couch.  
"Henry how did this happen?" Snow said. Regina started squirming pushing on Snows arms to free herself.  
"Oh, sorry." Snow put her down and Regina smoothed down her oversized clothes.  
"Well, you see, I was trying to figure out how Pan stayed young so I was looking at my moms spells and..." Henry's voice trailed off. Snow held her head in her hands. "Henry." She said softly.  
"It was an accident!" He said. Snow nodded.  
"I know but you two can't stay here alone so your both going to have to stay with me." She said.  
"What!" Regina exclaimed. She glared at Henry. "Sooo grounded mister. Grounded beyond belief!" Snow chuckled and picked up the bag.  
"Why don't we get you changed first." Snow said. Regina huffed and followed Snow upstairs.

In her room she let her help her take her now large shirt off and held up one of the tops that she had brought.  
"How about this?" Snow asked.  
"No." Regina said flatly. It was a pink shirt with a flower in the middle. Snow put it back and pulled out another.  
"What about this one?" Regina's nose wrinkled up in disgust. The shirt Snow held was yellow with white polka dots. "You seriously expect me to go out in public wearing that?" Snow put the shirt back and sighed.  
"Look Regina I know your scared." Regina looked up at her warily.  
"But the only way were going to fix this is if you let me help you." Regina continued to stare at the floor until she finally nodded.  
"Alright." She said. Snow smiled and looked into the bag for another shirt. She smirked when she saw one and pulled it out.  
"How about this one?" Regina's face lit up for a split second but it was quickly replaced with a scowl.  
"I guess it will do." She said. Snow chuckled.  
"I thought you would like it." Regina raised her arms and let the shirt fall over her arms and stomach. Soon afterwards Regina said goodbye to her house wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had a black stallion on the front.

Soooo what did you guys think? Should I go on? Let me know! Im going to try and update often but that all depends on what kind of response I get and don't worry Emma and the others will make their appearances soon.


End file.
